LOTM: Defenders P12/Transcript
(Alex, Erin, Ruby and Weiss are seen preparing to fight against Team Ace as the other Defenders and some patrons are seen watching) Josuke: Oh man. Shantae: I don't like the look of this. Foxtrot: Yeah. This might get messy. (Atomos is seen smirking) Atomos: So kids, are you really Alex and Erin Lorthare? Alex: That's right. Erin: Worried you're facing the kids of the man who killed Alkorin? Atomos: Not really. Cell: Though I'm sure this would be quite the humiliating defeat if you were beaten by a bunch of teenagers. Alex: I doubt that. Erin: More like we're fighting a bunch of sickos. Atomos: Oh sickos huh!? Epsilon: I'm gonna look forward to putting you in your place you bitch! (Yang and Blake are seen near the arena watching this) Yang: Sorry I made us lose the fight Blake... Blake: It's alright Yang. I didn't exactly do well with that Spirit trying to suffocate me. Yang: Guess you found out why he was called The Rotted huh? Blake: Yeah. I honestly thought he was gonna eat me there. Yang: That Stinger guy got me good though. Blake: That Yinzel spirit was also something else. Yang: Yeah, these guys are nothing like Scott and his Spirit. Blake: They're definitely more brutal. Yang: It was a bad idea to fight them. Even more to make that stupid bet. Blake: I went along with it to but at least you did what was right and stood up to a bunch of bullies. Yang: Yeah... Though I hope Ruby and the others can win this. Otherwise.... (The two look over at the group) Yang: We're in for one long night... (Atomos and his allies are seen summoning their Spirits) Atomos: Now then, shall we begin? Alex: Oh yeah. I'm ready. Erin: I'm honestly looking forward to this. Epsilon: And I'm looking forward to putting you idiots in your place. Weiss: *Holds up sword* let's get this over with already. Atomos: Fine then. Have it your way. (Atom Smasher and the three other Spirits charge toward the group) Atom Smasher: Tear them apart guys! (The 4 spirits all attack an opponent) Atom Smasher: You're mine Lothare! (Atom Smasher attacks Alex who puts a barrier to stop the attack) Alex: Man you spirit guys are starting to appear more and more! Atom Smasher: What can I say? The Spirit Realm's getting packed and we just need some hosts is all! Alex: Spirit Realm huh? Atom Smasher: Exactly! (Alex pushes Atom Smasher away) Alex: Still, that doesn't mean you and your sick master are gonna get away with this! Atom Smasher: Not our fault your dumb friends accepted our deal! A deal's a deal! Alex: That's right! And you'll hold up your end of ours after I win! (Alex starts to fire several psy beams at Atom Smasher who holds up his arms to block) Atom Smasher: Damn, these blasts ARE strong! Alex: You ain't seen nothing yet! (Alex fires a few more, before he puts his hands together, and then thrusts his arms forward and releases a more powerful psy blast that breaks though Atom Smasher's block) Atom Smasher: HNN!! Atomos: *Spits up blood* Bastard.... Alex: *Smirks* (Atomos glares at Alex as it cuts to Cadaver glaring at Weiss) Cadaver: Hmph, bringing a sword to a Spirit fight huh? Weiss: Oh I'm bringing much more. (Weiss' thrusts her sword into the ground as a summon circle appears) Cadaver: Huh??? (Suddenly Weiss' giant armored knight appears) Weiss: How's this for a spirit fight? The Rotted: *Growls* Cadaver: What kind of Gift is that!? Weiss: Oh its no Gift. Its something completely different. So let's see your spirit deal with this! (The knight charges) Cadaver: The Rotten! Go! (The Rotten charges toward the knight as it goes to attack with its sword) Cadaver: Shit, block that! (The Rotton raises its arms as it blocks the attack) Cadaver: Good! Now- *Dodges a sword swing* Whoa! Weiss: Your spirit is distracted! Your mine now! Category:LOTM: Defenders Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts